criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death as Old as Time
Death as Old as Time is a case featured in Criminal Case as the two-hundred ninety-second case of the game. It is the first case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and also the first one to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Upon receiving reports of a time disturbance in Cleopatra's palace in 47 BCE Ancient Egypt, Chief Scott sent Jack and the player to investigate. Disguised as Roman centurions, the two found Julius Caesar stabbed to death in Cleopatra's throne room, three years earlier than his actual death. Mid-investigation, Cleopatra reported someone breaking into her room. Soon afterward, Brutus discovered that the Jack's and the player's names were not on the military register, but the team convinced him they were newly-assigned centurions. The team then found enough evidence to arrest royal guard Pamiu for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Pamiu admitted that he was a time traveler from the present day who had gone back in time to woo and sleep with Cleopatra. However, a jealous Caesar had accused him of seducing Cleopatra; Pamiu then stabbed Caesar in the back in order to prevent him from jeopardizing his plan. He then admitted that he was actually Benjamin Milo, a researcher from T.I.M.E. who stole a time machine for his plan. They then presented him to Cleopatra, who ordered the team to feed him to the crocodiles. The team then took him back to the present to be judged, speculating that he would get 30 years in prison. Post-trial, the player was reunited with Amy and Marina who now worked for T.I.M.E. and met up with Zara, their second partner. Orlando then asked Zara and the player to find Caesar's seal so Marina and Penelope could forge his will to name Octavian as his adoptive son and heir in order to preserve history. After the plan was successfully executed, the team asked former pirate Yuya if he knew any trustworthy captain to take the will to Rome. Yuya mentioned such a captain, and the team sent a messenger to him to entrust him with the will. Meanwhile, Jack and the player asked Brutus to convince Cleopatra that Caesar was to be buried in Rome to prevent her slave Nebet from being buried alive alongside Caesar. After all the events, the team went back to the present, only for the time machine to go wrong and land in 37 BCE, Ancient Gaul. Summary Victim *'Julius Caesar' (stabbed in the back in Cleopatra's throne room) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Pamiu' Suspects C292P1.png|Cleopatra C292P2.png|Brutus C292P3.png|Yuya C292P4.png|Pamiu C292P5.png|Nebet Quasi-suspect(s) C292PQ1.png|Orlando Ordelaffi Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to cats. *The killer eats koshari. *The killer plays the harp. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a turquoise gem. Crime Scenes C292CS1A.png|Throne Room C292CS1B.jpg|Throne Room Stairs C292CS2A.jpg|Marketplace C292CS2B.jpg|Market Stalls C292CS3A.jpg|Queen's Bedroom C292CS3B.jpg|Cleopatra's Bed Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Throne Room. (Clues: Broken Pottery, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Cleopatra; Victim identified: Julius Caesar) *Ask Queen Cleopatra if she's seen anything. (Prerequisite: Throne Room investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Marketplace) *Investigate Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Cleopatra interrogated; Clues: Spilled Basket, Papyrus, Belt Symbol) *Examine Spilled Basket. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the harp) *Examine Papyrus. (Result: Carpet Poster; New Suspect: Yuya) *Ask the merchant about his dealings with the palace. (Prerequisite: Carpet Poster unraveled) *Examine Symbol. (Result: Royal Guard Symbol; New Suspect: Pamiu) *Ask the Egyptian guard why he was at the marketplace. (Prerequisite: Royal Guard Symbol identified) *Examine Broken Pottery. (Result: Amphora Name) *Examine Faded Name. (New Suspect: Brutus) *See Brutus about Caesar's murder. (Prerequisite: Brutus identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats koshari) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Queen's Bedroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Roman Case, Bath Supplies) *Examine Roman Case. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (12:00:00) *Confront Yuya about having been a pirate. (Prerequisite: Stone Tablet analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Throne Room Stairs; Profiles updated: Yuya eats koshari, Pamiu eats koshari) *Investigate Throne Room Stairs. (Prerequisite: Yuya interrogated; Clues: Broken Metal, Caesar's Sash) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Egyptian Shield) *Confront Pamiu about his shield on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Egyptian Shield restored; Profiles updated: Pamiu plays the harp, Cleopatra eats koshari) *Examine Caesar's Sash. (Result: Herbs) *Analyze Herbs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to cats) *Examine Bath Supplies. (Result: Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Hippopotamus Engravings; New Suspect: Nebet) *Ask Nebet why she was in Cleopatra's room. (Prerequisite: Hippopotamus Engravings identified; Profile updated: Nebet plays the harp) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cleopatra's Bed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cane, Papyrus Scroll, Broken Pendant) *Examine Cane. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Rosemary Oil) *Ask Nebet if she'd stolen Caesar's cane. (Prerequisite: Rosemary Oil identified under microscope) *Examine Papyrus Scroll. (Result: Hieroglyphs) *Analyze Hieroglyphs. (09:00:00) *Ask Cleopatra about the victim's plans to betray her. (Prerequisite: Hieroglyphs analyzed; Profiles updated: Cleopatra is allergic to cats and plays the harp, Pamiu is allergic to cats) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Pendant) *Ask Brutus about the pendant of him and Caesar. (Prerequisite: Pendant restored; Profile updated: Brutus is allergic to cats, eats koshari and plays the harp) *Investigate Market Stalls. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Basket, Pile of Trash) *Examine Locked Basket. (Result: Laurel Wreath) *Analyze Laurel Wreath. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a turquoise gem) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Kingdoms of Clay (1/5). (No stars) Kingdoms of Clay (1/5) *Ask Orlando how to fix history. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Queen's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Orlando interrogated; Clue: Leather Pouch) *Examine Leather Pouch. (Result: Caesar's Seal) *Analyze Caesar's Seal. (06:00:00) *Ask Yuya to help find a ship. (Prerequisite: Caesar's Seal analyzed; Reward: T.I.M.E. Jacket) *See why Cleopatra is upset. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Throne Room. (Prerequisite: Cleopatra interrogated; Clue: Sarcophagus) *Examine Sarcophagus. (Result: Nebet) *Analyze Nebet. (09:00:00) *Talk to Brutus about Caesar's burial. (Prerequisite: Nebet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Brutus interrogated; Clue: Clay Pot) *Examine Clay Pot. (Result: Natron Pot) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the phrase "tale as old as time", a line in the Disney song "Beauty and the Beast". *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This case, along with Egypt is Burning, are the only two cases of the entire game where every suspect has a name with only one word. *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, A Killer Among Us, In Plain Sight, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won and Death in My Hand. *When Jack mentions the crime scene "Marketplace", one of the crime scenes of this case, the image and the name of the crime scene "Throne Room Stairs", another crime scene of the case, appear. This is most likely a developer oversight. *During Penelope's analysis on the stone tablet, Penelope is seen with Orlando, however, after Orlando leaves, Penelope's nametag still reads her name with Orlando's name rather than her own name. This is most likely a developer oversight. **Additionally, during Theo's analysis on Nebet, she's mistaken for Theo when her nametag reads Theo's name rather than her own after Theo leaves. This is most likely another developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times